7th_seafandomcom-20200215-history
The Vaticine Church
The Vaticine Church is the largest religious organization in western Theah History Called the "Church of the Prophets", it is the most powerful religion in Western Theah. Based in the Vaticine City in Castille, it's flock accounts for nearly half Theah's worshipers. It has existed in one form or another since the Numan Empire was founded. The Church is currently in chaos. Since the suspicious death of the Heirophant, and the disappearance of the 12 Montaigne cardinals, it has been without leadership. According to church law, they must wait 3 more years or find proof of the deaths of the missing cardinals before they can elect a new Heirophant. As a result of this, the Inquisition - the right hand task force of the Heirophant - has gone unchecked for nearly 2 years, dealing with "heretics" as they see fit. They have killed hundreds of Scholars for their blasphemous teachings and have taught that the fourth Prophet is soon to this world, so seeking to understand the puzzle of the world that Theus left for them is no longer important. Thanks to their actions, the Vaticine church is no longer at the forefront of science and education as it once was. The Inquisition has undone centuries of policy in a few short years, and forced the faithful scholars underground. What more, the church is incapable of stopping the Montaigne advance because of their disarray. It has taken all their power to support the Castille and hold the line against the Montaigne onslaught. The Church preaches the equality of all people in Theus (regardless of gender or nationality) as long as they worship the Theus. They teach that the world is a riddle put forth by Theus for humanity to solve. With each step they take, they grow closer to Theus. It preaches that the gifts of Theus to humanity were free-will and intelligence and to use them is the will of Theus. They argue that Theus has given each person a goal in life, and that Theus has a plan, but that how you reach that goal is up to you. Finally, the church preaches that Sorcery is a gift from the enemy - Legion - to weaken your connection to Theus and it's use is an abomination. Theus is depicted as genderless (or either gender as needed) Fighting Schools The Vaticine Church are no pushovers when it comes to the more martial aspects of life on Theah The Friars - This form of pugilism focuses on using improvised weapons and fists to protect the life of your flock. Rossini - This ancient form of combat is almost as old as the church. It uses a Halberd and wrestling techniques to protect the highest members of the church Swords of Solomon - This fighting style is used by the elite soldiers of the church to protect itself and advance it's will. It uses a Rapier and a Shield to fight. Associated Magic: Faith in Theus Having faith in Theus is a difficult thing. Unlike the other "magics", Faith provides no tangible, visible, or measurable effect. It has no stages, no special powers, or proof that it even does anything. Yet, many people believe it provides some benefit, even if they never see it directly. Special: Faith in Theus may or may not have an effect - you will need to have faith to see if it does. It is not treated as a normal magic in that it requires no training and therefore does not qualify as full or half magic (it is effectively free). It can be picked up by anyone who does not use the magics above and follows the tenets of the religion. You do not have to have faith to be a part of any of the churches, though it does help Category:Faction